Free the Roads/Transcript
Main Episode FREE THE ROADS WRITTEN BY ACK KINMONTH DIRECTED BY DIANNA BASSO Jessicake: Lil' Blaze the Cake carries passengers around the town. He has a 'dislike' of the railway and always wants passengers to travel by road. Lil' Blaze: Pssst. Is your train late? Wouldn't it be better to take the roads instead? Buses are much more reliable. The Teacher: Sorry, Lil' Blaze, but I prefer to take the train. Lil' Blaze: What?! Apple Blossom: Hi, Lil' Blaze! Lil' Blaze: Oh. (Lil' Blaze dings bell) Lil' Blaze: Free the roads from railway tyranny! Apple Blossom: Huh? (Guard blows whistle) (Apple Blossom whistles) (Apple Blossom shrieks) Lil' Blaze: FREE THE ROADS! Apple Blossom: Free the roads? But I'm not blocking the road, you're blocking the rails! You can't stop on a railway crossing, it's dangerous! Becky Birthday Cake: Lil' Blaze! Lil' Blaze: Ooh! Becky Birthday Cake: Come on, Lil' Blaze, you can't stay there. Bessie Bowl brought you back to help me. Lil' Blaze: Exactly! And yet the passengers still insist on going by train rather than by bus! It must end. (Becky Birthday Cake chuckles) Becky Birthday Cake: Oh, and just how can that happen? Stop all the railways from operating? (Becky Birthday Cake chuckles and honks horn) Lil' Blaze: Exactly. Then the birthday cakes could save the day... (Lil' Blaze chuckles) (Fantasy starts) (Becky Birthday Cake gasps) Becky Birthday Cake: Great steaming radiators, Lil' Blaze! Look over there! (Evil chuckle) Apple Blossom: You have no choice but to travel by train! A passenger: Help! Help! Let us go! Another passenger: Save us! Lil' Blaze: Have no fear, the birthday cakes are here! (Lil' Blaze dings bell, Becky Birthday Cake honks horn) (Apple Blossom gasps) Children: Hooray! Apple Blossom: Humph. Failed again - wah! Kirstea: Oh, Lil' Blaze - our hero! (Kissing and giggling) (Choc N' Chip honk horns) Choc N' Chip: Outta the way, Lil' Blaze! Lil' Blaze: Oh! (Choc N' Chip laugh) Lil' Blaze: Woah! (Lil' Blaze hits a barrel, which hits a tire. The tire causes the bag of soil to contaminate the water tower.) Lil' Blaze: Uh-oh. Jessicake: Lil' Blaze was the only one who saw the soil land in the water. (Laughs) (Jessicake whistles) (Clears throat) Jessicake: Oh, hello, Lil' Blaze... Lil' Blaze: Hi, Jessicake. Enjoy your water. (Water goes into Jessicake's tank) Jessicake: Hmmm. This water seems a bit funny. (Lil' Blaze chuckles) Lil' Blaze: Maybe that will block their boilers. (Gurgling and rumbling) Jessicake: Oh? Oooh, what's going on? Milly Cake Pop: Ooh, what's wrong, Jessicake? Molly Cake Pop: What's happening? (Milly and Molly Cake Pop wail, Jessicake coughs) (Scene cuts to Small Mart station) Bessie Bowl: Ah, Lil' Blaze, you're here at last. Jessicake has suddenly taken ill. Would you mind taking her passengers for her, please? Lil' Blaze: Oh, of course, sir. We birthday cakes are always happy to help. Knapford Stationmaster: Sir! Sir! Cheeky has taken ill, too! And Buncho is held up at the Airport! Bessie Bowl: Oh, dear! What can we do? (Lil' Blaze clears throat) (Lil' Blaze chuckles and sniffs) Jessicake: Soon, Lil' Blaze was full of passengers. (Lil' Blaze dings bell) Lil' Blaze: Allo, Becky! (Becky Birthday Cake honks horn) Jessicake: He and Becky Birthday Cake spent most of the day covering for any Shopkins whose boilers had blocked up. Lil' Blaze: Wa-hey! This is much more like it! No more railways! (Lil' Blaze dings bell) Lil' Blaze: The birthday cakes have finally won! (Lil' Blaze comes across Becky Birthday Cake, who broke down) Lil' Blaze: Everything alright, Becky? Becky Birthday Cake: It's all these passengers. It's too much for my engine. Lil' Blaze: Have no fear - the birthday cakes are here! (Lil' Blaze clears throat) Lil' Blaze: I mean, don't worry, Becky - I'll take your passengers. We birthday cakes must stick together. Becky Birthday Cake: But you already have a full load, Lil' Blaze. Lil' Blaze: No trouble - the more the merrier! I've plenty of room! (Lil' Blaze's passengers feel uncomfortable) Lil' Blaze: Oooh... ouch! My axles never felt this sore before! But I must... keep... going! (Loud pop) Lil' Blaze: OUCH! Oooh! My axle! A passenger: This wouldn't have happened if we'd traveled by train... Another passenger: Oh, that's just brilliant! Now I'm going to be late! Another passenger: You should've paid more attention to your loading capacity! Lil' Blaze: Ooh. Never wanted it to end like this. Lil' Blaze: Why did I ever let that bag of soil contaminate the water tower? Bessie Bowl: Lil' Blaze! Lil' Blaze: Oops. Did I say that aloud? Bessie Bowl: I thought you were trying to help these passengers, but it appears you were the one responsible for all this confusion and delay! Lil' Blaze: Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir. Jessicake: As soon as we had our boilers cleaned out, we Shopkins were back on track. Lil' Blaze: Oh, so the Shopkins are alright again? What about me? Where's Tia Tigerlily? (Tia Tigerlily honks horn) (Becky Birthday Cake honks horn) Bessie Bowl: Don't worry, Lil' Blaze. I've arranged a way for you to be taken to the garage, too. (Chuckles) Jessicake: Oh, cheer up, Lil' Blaze! At least you can agree there are some things railways are good for! Lil' Blaze: Humph. Still think roads are better... (The episode ends) Life Lesson Jessicake: Everyone likes to do a job they can feel proud of. But that doesn't mean you have to be the only one who does it. (Flashback starts) Jessicake: Corny Cob once decided that taking long trainloads of stone to the docks by himself would help save time. But he got into trouble when he came to the hill. Jessicake: When Lil' Blaze found a way to stop the Shopkins from running, the work was too much for him and Becky to handle. (Flashback ends) Jessicake: It feels nice when you can manage a job all by yourself, but sometimes it's important to have help, and that's what teamwork is all about. Molly Cake Pop: Come on, Jessicake! Milly Cake Pop: It's time to go! Jessicake: See you next time! (Life lesson ends) Category:Transcripts